


The Last Siren's Song by Magicnoire

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Time goes on, even for those who are left behind.





	The Last Siren's Song by Magicnoire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [The Last Siren's Song by Magicnoire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9222)  
**Length** : 0:16:24  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Last%20Siren%27s%20Song%20by%20Magicnoire.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
